


Super Bass [Fanvid]

by Tafadhali



Category: Sense8 (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fanvids, Humor, I'm so ace and yet this is what Sense8 inspires in me, Joyful, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Sensate Orgy, Sexy, Song: Super Bass (Nicki Minaj), just...attractive people being attractive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:27:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29681844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tafadhali/pseuds/Tafadhali
Summary: No plot, just hot.
Relationships: Amanita Caplan/Nomi Marks, Cluster/Cluster (Sense8), Hernando Fuentes/Lito Rodriguez/Daniela Velasquez, Riley Blue/Will Gorski, Sun Bak/Kwan-Ho Mun, Wolfgang Bogdanow/Kala Dandekar/Rajan Rasal, Zakia Asalache/Capheus Onyango
Kudos: 11





	Super Bass [Fanvid]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Synchronicity [Fanvid]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28494570) by [Tafadhali](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tafadhali/pseuds/Tafadhali). 



> You ever make [a vid about love and friendship and sex and human connection in _Sense8_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28494570) and then think, "Man, that had too much _plot_ "? Just me? Frankly, my feeling is that if the Wachowskis saw fit to sum up the show with a joyous post-wedding psychic orgy and to end on a shot of a rainbow strap-on, who am I to disagree. Anyway, this is probably the thirstiest thing I will ever make, so enjoy.

Cross-posted on [DW](https://tafadhali.dreamwidth.org/1092971.html) and [Tumblr](https://tafadhali.tumblr.com/post/644032727616765952/super-bass-a-sense8-fanvid-anyway-this-is-the)


End file.
